bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Concert Day Show Must Go On
Plot When Hilary gets scared of the storm, she imagines herself to Bubbletucky where the Guppies get ready for Concert Day. But when Stylee gets stage fright on the very day of Concert Day, Hilary and the Guppies must help Stylee get over her stage fright. Trivia * The first episode where Kipper started talking, she'll talk in more episodes onward. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Stacey Depass as Stylee Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her friends playing outside.) * Colin: “I caught it.” (Their game didn’t last long when big dark clouds covered the sun.) * Nicole: “It looks like it’s going to rain.” (Hilary’s dad had came home just as it started to rain.) * Hilary: “Dad’s home.” * Hilary’s Dad: “Hey Kids.I felt drops.Did someone left the sprinkler on.” * All: (Laughing). * Hilary: “No Dad.It’s raining.” * Hilary’s Mom: “Hurry up everybody.Or you’ll get all wet.” (The kids and Hilary’s Dad began to run.) * Hilary’s Dad: “Hurry Up.Hurry Up.” (They made it inside.) * Hilary’s Mom: “Just in time.You’ve almost got soaked.” (The kids are looking out the window.) * Colin: “It’s raining real hard now.” * Nicole: “That storm isn’t gonna scare me.” * Koby: “Yeah.Me neither.” (Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky.) * Both: “Yikes.” (Suddenly, the lights went out.) * Hilary: “Great.The power’s out.” * Hilary’s Dad: “Good thing we have flashlights.” * Hilary: “I wonder if this storm will ever go away.” (Hilary looks down at the flashlight and it started to sparkle and she was in Bubbletucky. She’s now wearing her Masked Avenger attire.) * Hilary: “Wow. Hey Kipper. It looks like something really exciting is happening in Bubbletucky today.” (She floated down near the stage.Then she stopped near a poster.) * Hilary: “Concert Day. Starting tomorrow. Be here to watch us sing as Zach, Leah, Hilary and the Rocking Guppies introduces a new member of the band. Stylee. Wow. I can’t believe Concert Day is tomorrow.” * Molly: “I know. Right.” * Hilary: “Hey Molly.” * Molly: “Hi Hilary. Hey Kipper. I see you found the poster.” * Deema: “I can’t wait. There’s so much to do. My outfit. My hair and my dance steps(Sings)Li-li-li-li, Li-li-li-li, Li-li-li-li.” * Gil: “Hey Deema.” * Oona: “Hilary. Come see our spectacular performance.” * Hilary: “Coming.” (Deema and Hilary walked into the tent.) * Gil: “Watch this.” (Gil magically pulled a rabbit out of a hat.) * Oona: “And Watch this.” (Oona made magical portals and magic swirls all around.Kipper chased after the rabbit.) * Hilary: “Kipper.Stop.No Kipper. Wait.” (Kipper got hit by magic and got magically electrocuted and passed out.) * Hilary: “Oh my gosh. Kipper. Are you alright.” * Kipper: “I’m fine, mate.” (Hilary and Kipper looked at each other like it was nothing.Until...) * Both: (Screaming). * Hilary: (Screams). * Kipper: “Hilary. Wait. Come back here.” * Zach: “A kangaroo that can talk. It happens, happens a lot.” * Leah: “It’s true. My brother says that most of the time.” * Gil: “I can see that.” * Deema: “I’m sure Hilary will be fine with Kipper once she gets used to her. I hope.” (Meanwhile, Hilary was running away from Kipper.) * Kipper: “Hilary. Wait. I can explain.” * Hilary: “Kipper. You can talk.” * Kipper: “Um, Yeah.” * Hilary: “But are you alright. How did you start talking.” * Kipper: “It’s quite a long story.” * Hilary: “Wait till the Guppies hear about this.” (Meanwhile, at Center Stage.) * Hilary: “This is why Kipper can talk now.” * Molly: “I see your point, Hilary and Kipper.” * Kipper: “I know what you've mean, mate.” * Hilary: “Of course she does.” * Molly: “Oh my gosh. If Stylee finds out, she’s gonna flip. Well, panic.” * Stylee: “Panic. Why would I panic.” * All: (Gasping). * Stylee: “Uh, Kipper.” * Kipper: “What’s up, Stylee.” * Stylee: (Gasps)(Yelps)“It's Kipper. And she talks.” * Hilary: “Stylee. It's okay. She only wants to say hello.” * Stylee: "Is she really talking?" * Kipper: "You gotta say it's true, mate." * Stylee: “I can't believe it.” * Hilary: “See. Turns out that Kipper can really talk now.” * Stylee: “I guess you’re right.” * Molly: “See. Everything’s Fine. But let’s get ready. The show must go on.” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures